


Practicing Muggle Skills

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is great, but there are some things Muggles have perfected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicing Muggle Skills

**Title:** Practicing Muggle Skills  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** Hard R  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Magic is great, but there are some things Muggles have perfected.  
 **Word Count:** ~2750  
 **Genre:** Erotica, Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fairly fluffy.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's prompt #3: _Harry needs help cleaning out #12 Grimmauld Place. Draco is assigned community service, sans magic, for his part in the war. Draco decides the best way to save his clothing while cleaning is...not to wear any._  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Practicing Muggle Skills

~

“I’m worried about Harry,” Ginny sighed. “He needs some romantic prospects; he should really get out more.”

“Or at all,” Hermione muttered. “I don’t think he does anything but sit around at home all day. He hasn’t been over to visit in weeks. Ron’s all but given up on him.”

Ginny nodded. “Neville is beginning to get paranoid that he’s upset that we’re together.”

“That’s silly, Harry’s gay!”

“I know,” Ginny said. “But then why is he avoiding us?”

“No clue.” Hermione pursed her lips. “What are we going to do about it?”

Ginny pointed to the cover of the _Prophet_. “I’m working on an idea,” she said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Why am I suddenly worried?”

“Don’t be.” Ginny grinned. “After all, if Harry won’t go to the prospects, we’ll have to send the prospects to him.”

~

“You did what?” Harry asked.

Ginny smiled. “Your place is a pigsty, so Hermione and I hired you a cleaning service. The cleaner should be over later today.”

“I don’t need--”

Perching her hands on her hips, Ginny said, “Yes, Harry, you do. This place is horrid.”

“No one else’s seeing it,” he grumbled.

“Maybe that will change when it’s clean.” The doorbell ringing interrupted her. “Right, that’s my cue. I’m off. Maybe we’ll see you at the Burrow this weekend?”

Harry opened his mouth to make an excuse and she waved her hand. “Or not. Whatever. Just--” She paused, then patted his cheek. “Just try to have an open mind and let yourself be happy, all right?”

“Er, okay--” But Ginny had already stepped into the Floo and disappeared, and as the doorbell was rung repeatedly, Harry grumbled but went to answer it. “Yes... What the--? Malfoy?”

Malfoy, carrying a large bag, pushed past him. “Well spotted, Potter,” he snapped, looking around. After placing the bag on the ground, he ran a finger over a hall table, making a face when he found inch-thick dust. “Ugh.”

“What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?” Harry growled.

Malfoy turned to look at him. “You mean they didn’t tell you? Oh, this is rich.”

“Who are _they_ , and what didn’t they tell me?” Harry asked, arms crossed.

“Your friends, Granger and the she-Weasley, hired me to clean your house.” Malfoy looked around again. “I probably should have charged more. Most people would have done at least basic maintenance.”

“They what?” And now Ginny’s cryptic comments made sense. Harry’s head was spinning. “I don’t need anyone to clean my house,” he protested. “Especially not you. I can cast a decent Cleaning Spell.”

Malfoy sneered. “You’d need several to clean this place,” he deadpanned. “Right, well I’d best get started.”

As Malfoy began to unpack his bag, Harry watched as he pulled out what looked like basic cleaning supplies. “You’re going to clean by hand?” he asked, surprised. “That’s very Muggle, Malfoy! Why not use magic?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Do you pay attention to the the news at all? It’s part of the sentence that the Wizengamot handed down. Because of my role in the war, I’m barred from doing magic for one hundred days. They even took my wand. And since they also took our estates and money, and I have few employment prospects, I have to live somehow.”

“So you’re cleaning people’s houses the Muggle way?”

“It’s a living.” Malfoy shrugged, looking uncomfortable for the first time since he’d arrived. “When I first started cleaning houses as part of my community service requirement, I did it for free. Then, I discovered I’ve an aptitude for it. Plus, you’d be surprised how many people hire me just because they like the idea of seeing a Malfoy on his knees,” he muttered.

“Oh.” Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“Oh, relax, Potter,” Malfoy sneered. “I charge them extra. Anyway, community service has worked out for me.”

Harry sighed. While he had testified on behalf of the Malfoys during the trial, when the sentencing had come up he hadn’t paid attention, figuring he couldn’t do anything about the decision. Apparently he shouldn’t have worried. “Looks like you’re making the best of things.”

Looking up at him, Malfoy shook his head. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“No reason.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Anyway, I’ve been meaning to talk to you, Malfoy. Sorry about the trial...”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Why are you sorry? Thanks to your testimony I’m free. But for you, Mother and I would have been sent to Azkaban, just like Father. I suppose I owe you.”

“Call it even,” Harry said, uncomfortable. “So, um, how is your mother?” he asked.

Malfoy looked away. “She’s--” He swallowed. “She’s alive,” he finally said. “I think she’d benefit from treatment at St Mungo’s, but I don’t have enough money yet. So, can we cut to the chase here? Which room would you like me to start with?”

Harry pointed to the front parlour. “How about here?”

“Fine.” Malfoy stalked inside. When Harry began to follow him in, Malfoy held up a hand. “I work best in private, Potter. I’m locking the door. When I’m done I’ll let you know.”

Harry gaped as the door was closed in his face. Shaking his head, he went to make a cup of tea. He needed fortification before he killed Hermione and Ginny.

~

Harry heard not a peep out of Malfoy all day, and it wasn’t until evening when he emerged from the parlour looking tired that Harry next saw him. “All done,” he declared. “You may inspect if you wish.”

Poking his head in, Harry noticed the change immediately. The wood floors glowed, the rugs were actually green instead of brown, and the upholstery on the chairs and settees looked brighter. The room even smelled good, the faint scent of lemon and grapefruit lingering in the air. “Wow.”

“I take it you approve?” Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded. “It looks brilliant.” He glanced over at Malfoy. “How much do I--?”

Malfoy held up a hand. “As I said, I was hired by Granger and the Weasleyette. It’s covered, Potter.” He walked towards the door. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Harry spent the evening sitting in the parlour reading and pondering just how much Malfoy had changed.

~

Malfoy returned every day, and each time Harry would pick a new room for him to clean, Malfoy would lock himself in there. When he was done, the room was spotless, and Harry would simply stand in it for several minutes after Malfoy left, basking in the clean scent left behind.

When they did run into each other, Harry tried to strike up a conversation, and while Malfoy was polite enough, he made it clear he was there to work and nothing else. Harry began to ponder what it would be like to socialize with Malfoy.

After a couple of weeks, Harry began to leave Malfoy lunch, and while he never saw him, the food was always consumed when he went back to check. Once he’d tried to peek through a keyhole but something had been blocking it and he’d slunk away.

One afternoon, about two weeks after Malfoy had first shown up, Harry heard a crash upstairs and went running. There he found the door to one of the guest bedrooms locked. “Malfoy? Are you okay?”

After a pause, Malfoy replied, “I’m not sure, actually.”

Harry tried the handle. “Let me in.”

“I’ll be fine, Potter. Go away.”

“No! Just let me in, I can help.”

Another long moment passed and just when Harry was getting ready to turn away he heard Malfoy whisper, “All right. I can’t reach the door, though. You’ll have to open it.”

Before he could change his mind, Harry cast _Alohomora_ , walked in, and froze.

Malfoy, _stark naked_ , looked up at him from the floor. His right ankle was red and appeared slightly swollen. “It may be broken,” he said.

Harry bent down to examine the ankle. “How--”

Malfoy sighed. “I was standing on the dresser to reach the top of the wardrobe to clean it and that bloody portrait said something, startled me, and I fell.”

Glancing up, Harry immediately spotted the portrait in question. It was some random Black ancestor who was still leering at Malfoy. Harry felt a surge of jealousy that he immediately quashed. “Let me see if I can fix your ankle,” he said, drawing his wand.

Malfoy looked alarmed. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Harry smiled. “Relax, Malfoy.” Casting a Healing Spell, he relaxed as the swelling and redness rapidly receded. “See?”

“Hm.” Malfoy sat up and began prodding experimentally at his ankle. “Seems to be okay.”

Seeing that Malfoy was on the mend, Harry sat back and ran a frankly appraising look over him. “So, did your clothes fall off at the same time you stumbled off the dresser?”

Malfoy glared at him. “I’ll have you know I am very thorough when I clean, Potter. And, since I can’t afford to replace my clothing at the moment, I work naked so that I minimize any damage to them. They are not inexpensive.”

“It puts your skin at risk, though,” Harry pointed out, brushing his fingers over Malfoy’s leg. “Your skin’s perfect, you should preserve it.”

“You think my skin’s...perfect?” Malfoy raised one eyebrow.

Harry blushed. “Um...”

“It’s all right,” Malfoy said. “I used to be proud of my body, but now--” He shrugged. “I can’t afford vanity, can I?”

“It’s not vanity,” Harry said. “It’s justifiable pride. I think you’re doing something admirable. You’re reviving your family name and raising money to replace your fortune. ” He deliberately continued stroking Malfoy’s leg, holding his gaze.

Malfoy cleared his throat. “If you’re not careful, you’ll raise something else, Potter.” His legs parted slightly, and Harry couldn’t help but look.

“I’m fine with that,” Harry whispered, watching with fascination as Malfoy shivered and his entire body flushed. Unable to help himself, he ran a hand up the inside of Malfoy’s leg, licking his lips as Malfoy’s prick rose.

“Potter--”

Harry blinked, drawing away. “Oh God,” he choked, mortified. “I’m so sorry--”

Malfoy rolled his eyes and, leaning forward, grabbed Harry’s hand. “I didn’t say no,” he purred. “I’m just feeling a bit self-conscious here.” He inclined his head towards the gaping portrait. “And I’m the only naked one in the room, which seems a bit unfair.”

“Oh, right!” Harry blushed and, getting to his feet, helped Malfoy up as well. “Were you done in here?”

Somehow Malfoy managed to look elegant standing there naked with an erection. “For now,” he said.

“Good,” Harry growled, propelling him out the room and down the hallway. Flinging open the door to his bedroom, Harry followed Malfoy in, slamming it closed behind him. “Better--?” He gasped as Malfoy shoved him against the door.

“Much,” Malfoy hummed, his mouth latching onto Harry’s neck.

“Clothes,” Harry said, arching against Malfoy.

“You’ll have to take care of it. No magic, remember?” Malfoy withdrew and Harry stopped him from moving further away by cupping the back of his neck with his fingers.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered. “I didn’t think.”

Malfoy smirked. “That’s probably for the best. And don’t be sorry, just be naked.”

Harry grinned and a moment later found him as naked as Malfoy. “Bed,” he muttered, hands sliding over Malfoy’s arse as he tried to memorize his curves.

Malfoy latched onto his mouth and Harry lost all track of time, only coming back to his senses when the edge of his bed was nudging the back of his knees. He dropped onto the duvet, pulling Malfoy down with him. A second later he’d rolled Malfoy over and was grinding against him.

Time seemed to slow, every slide of Malfoy’s prick against his making Harry gasp. Fortunately, Malfoy seemed to be having the same reaction, if the guttural curses and moans spilling from his lips were any indication. “Come on, you wanker--” he muttered, wrapping a leg around Harry’s hip even as he bit at Harry’s lips. “Move!”

“ _Am_ moving,” Harry rumbled, speeding up his thrusting. “Bloody pushy--”

Malfoy dug nails into Harry’s back and bucked up against him. “Almost there, you...”

Harry sunk his teeth into Malfoy’s shoulder just as he felt his orgasm racing through him.

“Fuck!” Malfoy screamed, coming a moment later.

Their seed mingled, and as they both shuddered together, Harry began licking Malfoy’s bruised shoulder in mute apology. “You okay?” he whispered.

Malfoy’s eyes were closed, a smile curving his lips. “I’m brilliant, Potter.”

Harry grinned and flopped onto his back. “I guess we should clean up now, hmm?”

Malfoy chuckled. “I suppose. Not good for business if I leave a place dirtier than when I got there.” He leaned up onto an elbow. “You’ll have to do it, though. I can’t do magic.”

“Actually,” Harry said, reaching up to play with a stray lock of hair hanging in front of Malfoy’s face, “I was thinking we could clean each other in the shower.”

Malfoy nodded. “Not a bad idea.” Looking around, he grimaced. “And then this room is next on my list.”

Harry slid his hand behind the nape of Malfoy’s neck and pulled his face close. “I have a feeling that you’ll be in work for a long time.”

“I may have to renegotiate this deal,” Malfoy whispered before closing the distance between them.

_Fine with me. I like to do my own negotiations anyway,_ Harry reflected on the way to the shower.

~

_Almost thirteen weeks later..._

Harry stumbled as he came through the Floo and into the Burrow. Luckily, Draco was there to catch him. “Thanks,” he whispered.

Draco smirked and brushed a bit of soot of his robes. “Someone has to keep you presentable,” he murmured.

“Hello, boys!” Harry found himself enveloped in a hug, and a moment later he watched, bemused, as Draco, too, was similarly assaulted by Molly. “It’s a great day!”

Harry grinned. “It is.” Turning to Draco he said, “Show them.”

Draco reached into his robes and withdrew his wand, blushing as everyone applauded. “It’s amazing to have it back,” he said when they were quiet.

“Your mother must be so pleased,” Neville said softly.

Exhaling, Draco nodded. “She smiled at me today. They say she’s doing so well that that they can probably send her home in a few weeks.” Twirling the wand in his hand, he murmured, “I really missed magic.”

“I bet you did,” Molly said. “It should make your life a lot easier. And I imagine your cleaning business will be much more efficient with magic.”

Draco nodded. “It really should. I wasn’t sure I was going to continue that, but it’s turned out to be quite...opportune for me,” he said, leering at Harry.

At that, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny all groaned. “Enough with the innuendo!” Ginny cried. “If we’d known you two would be this bad, we’d never have set you up.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at her. “You did it to yourself.”

Minutes later, as the rest of the Weasleys and their extensive family gathered around the dinner table, Draco leaned close to Harry. “While I didn’t mind the Muggle way of doing things, magic will certainly make sex easier.”

Harry sniggered. “I dunno. I found I enjoyed your hands-on way of doing things.”

“Oh, that won’t change,” Draco promised. “You can count on that.”

“I’m counting on having more than just your hands on me tonight,” Harry purred.

“Not until after dinner, boys!” Molly called out, smirking as they gaped at her. “You’re wondering how I knew what you were saying?” she asked. “I lip-read.”

Harry blushed. “I thought only Muggles did that,” he said.

Molly winked. “Oh, Draco’s not the only one who has mastered certain Muggle abilities,” she chuckled.

Arthur sniggered. “You’re shocking the children, dear,” he whispered, even as everyone else groaned.

Harry shook his head. He was clearly going to have to work on his own Muggle skills. Good thing he had Draco to practice on.

~


End file.
